Showers of Love
by allyoumeantome
Summary: Based of Season 3 promo, where Toby is kisses Spencer in her room after taking a shower. What exactly happens afterwards. A little Spoby fluff.


**A/N: My first Spoby fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spencer nor Toby, and I'm okay with that. :D**

* * *

Spencer smiled up to Toby, turning around to face him. He was bare chested, his waist wrapped around a white towel his girlfriend had gave it to him minutes ago. "Hello there." "Hi. Which one is the hot water?" An exhausted Toby asked, standing a foot away from her. "Oh. Is the left one."

He thanked her and left a sweet kiss on her forehead heading to her bathroom on the hallway. Spencer, in the short time he used to take his clothes off in the bathroom, took off her own and put Toby's gray long-sleeved shirt she stole from him a year ago.

As usual the Hastings' house was almost empty if it weren't for Spencer and Toby presence. Her parents were on Philly along with Melissa, waiting for an appointment to check on her baby. Being summer vacations, the girls were expected to spend some quality time together, but that hardly happened since Hanna had gone to California with Caleb to meet his family, Emily has spent most of her summer locked on her room crying over Maya's death, Spencer once every two days checking on her, worrying about her best friend's health. Aria was forced to go on a family trip down to Florida, the only way her parents found to keep her way from Mr. Fitz.

Anyway, while Toby took his much needed shower -according to him not Spencer- she was being the perfectionist she was raised to be and was tidying up her already organized room. After putting every tiny thing on its right place, she walked over to the left side of her bed and started to straight the slight messed up blanket Toby had sat on.

"Always so tidy Spence." When Spencer turned around to face the gentle voice she felt her knees go weak and almost give away. Right there, not more than 3 feet away from her stood Toby, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair messed up and slightly dripping a few drops, rolling to his chest all the way to his 6-packs. Spencer was for a lost of words, speechless, something only Toby managed to do to her.

He took 1 long step, now standing right in front of a very breathless Spencer. "Hmm... H...Hi." She swore her shallow could be heard going down her throat, and her heart beating against her ribcage, both effects caused by her handsome boyfriend. "Are you nervous?" Smirking, Toby placed both his hands around her tiny waist, bringing her closer. "N...N...Noo..." He leaned down and captured his girlfriend's delicious lips with his, her right hand coming unconsciously to rest on his left warm cheek. His tongue running softly on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted him without a second thought.

While their kiss grew more and more heated and fierce, Spencer's hands made their way down to his waist, right above his wrapped towel. Toby's wandering left hand slowly made its way down to Spencer's butt, giving it a soft squeeze, earning a very low moan from her, while the other tangled up her hair. The air around them grew thick with their desire and need for each other; a third person standing feet away from them would be able to feel it.

Toby delicately took away Spencer's balance by pushing her backwards, both of them falling to her bed, not breaking the kiss. When they actually detached their now swollen lips, was for Toby to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses on her jaw to her shoulder, which was showing off the large t-shirt.

"T...Toby... I had to do something before you ahh-attacked me." Her voice sounded different, low and hushed, mixed with soft moans caused by Toby's teasing. "You'll remember when I put some clothes on." The way his voice came out hummed against her sweet spot, made Spencer forget everything all over again and force her lips to his, grabbing his face with both her hands and attacking him with kisses. "I rather have you half naked." Took her 4 seconds to say that and reattach their lips. Toby put his strong hand underneath her and lifted her back, putting them higher on her bed, their legs no longer hanging from the edge of the mattress.

"Thought so." His hands now had found the hem of his stolen shirt on her, pushing his roaming right hand slowly higher by the second, waiting for any kind of reaction out of her, when he got no complaint he went further up and cupped one of her breasts on his warm big hand, positioning his body between her legs.

She moaned in his mouth, giving Toby the opportunity to explore the depths of her mouth with his tongue. By now Spencer was sure she could feel his excitement over the cotton material, the towel doing little about trying to hide it, like normally his jeans would. All of those sensations at once was too much to restrain herself, so she fiercely turned them over and straddled his hips, her turn to leave kisses from his neck all the way down to his 6-pack. "Spence..." It was barely his normal voice and it sounded so inviting and delicious to Spencer's ears that she let out a moan herself.

Not being able to take any more of the sexual frustration building up, miles and miles up, Toby once again flipped them over and took her shirt off, tossing somewhere around her tidy room. Though the room was very well lit and Toby was able to see her naked upper body, she didn't feel one bit exposed, impossible to by the way he was looking at her, pure love and desire in his blue eyes.

Just plugging her finger on the towel and giving it a slight tug, it immediately fell from his hips, exposing a side of him she had never seen, but would sometimes dream of, not like a perverted teenager, but whenever she would sleep thinking about how hot he was after they ended up having a heated make out session late at night.

"Are you sure about this Spence?" Coming out as barely a whisper, Spencer heard him clearly, nodding at him. "Do you have.." She didn't even need to finish her question and he was already reaching for a condom on his wallet, which was on her nightstand, not even a foot away from them. "I love you." He plugged his calloused fingers on her underwear and pushed them down, letting it fall to the floor, joining his towel. "I love you too." With one last kiss Toby pushed softly into Spencer, waiting for the discomfort to pass. Once she nodded, showing him she was fine, he picked up a steady pace, both of their moaning filling her room up.

A few thrust later and a picked at their pace, both breathing heavily and sweating, Toby fell on top of her, careful not to crush her delicate body. Heart beats later, Spencer burst into a fit of giggles, earning a strange look from her boyfriend. "Are you alright?" He joked, joining her. "Yeah. That was really overwhelming in every single way." She explained after her giggles had died down. Only then Toby realized he made 'the' Spencer Hastings giggle, something she normally never did.

"I love you more than anything." He was lay on his left side now, his right hand drawing shapes on Spencer's flat bare belly, while his left hand supported his head so he could look down at her. She on the other hand was laying on her back, appreciating his caressing hand and looking at his beautiful glowing blue eyes. "I love you too."

They stood in a complete silence, hearing one another's breathing and heart beating, until a suddenly hyper Spencer attacked Toby's lips and straddled his legs. Taken aback, Toby pulled away and smirked, "What was it that you had to do before?" She kissed his lips one more time before pulling away to reply. "Whatever it is, it can wait." And then she reattached their mouths together, preparing for a second round of their previously actions, Spencer's once tidy room, now a mess of clothes, blankets and moans.

* * *

**A/N: So this is it. I've been replaying this Spoby moment over and over again and so I really wanted to write what I think will happen on June 5th. Anyway, I hope you guys liked and pretty please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this fluffy fanfiction. Thanks. :)**


End file.
